pokemon_and_hamtarofandomcom-20200213-history
Emboar
Bianca's Emboar is her main and Starter Pokémon. Also Bianca's most powerful Pokemon History Edit As a Tepig, Bianca had to train it at home because of her father. Her father made her a deal to get a Starter Pokémon, she had to stay home and wait until she turns 12 years old to start her journey with Tepig. So later she trained her Tepig at home and later evolved into Pignite. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110325234546/pokemon/images/c/cf/Bianca_Pignite.pngAs a PigniteIt made its first on-screen appearance in Minccino-Neat and Tidy! where it battled a wild Minccino but was defeated by its Hyper Voice and Tickle combo, and it also battled Ash's Pikachu but it was defeated by its Volt Tackle attack. In BW024 Pignite was used by Bianca to help her track down an Emolga she wanted to catch, but unfortunetely while looking it made a wild scolipede angry after he attacked it with flamethrower. In the next episode it battle Iris's newly caught Emolga, emolga used Attract on pignite and used Volt Switch which instead of calling out one of irs's other pokemon it call out Ash's Snivy, the battle continued but no winner was seen. Pignite has been in 2 gym battles by himself since it was the only Pokémon Bianca had. That made him a powerhouse Pokémon in her team since its battle against Elesa's Zebstrika in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! He was the only one who is strong enough for him and stayed in the longest in balttle but evatually lost as the final Pokémon. It appeared in BW073 where it was shown to have evolved. Everyone was surprised to see this. It was used to battle Trip's Conkeldurr in the 1st round of the Clubsplosion, it was shown to have a lot of difficulty in landing a hit on Conkeldurr and was getting beaten by it, but it was able to counter agaisnt conkelldurr by using it's newly learned move fling to throw back it's own boulders, knocking it out off the battle. Later it was used again in the 2nd round battle Georgia's Bisharp where it was easily able to defeat it with a powerful flamethrower letting Bianca go in to the semifinals. In the semifinal match it went up agaisnt Stephan's Sawk, it first used it's hammer arm but it could land it and was hit back by a combo of sawk's Bulk Up and Karate Chop, it's attacks again proved too slow agaisnt sawk's fast movements and was finally taken down by a close combat knocking Bianca off the tournament. Emboar once agaisnt appeared in BW105, it was used in the first round of the Unova League agaisnt Michael's Watchog and won the battle easily. In BW106, it was used again in Bianca's battle against Cameron. Emboar defeated Cameron's Samurott, but was quickly defeated by Cameron's Riolu, resulting in her losing the battle and her elimination from the tournament. Known Moves Edit Gallery Edit http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bianca_Pignite_Flamethrower.pngUsing Flamethrower as aPignitehttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bianca_Pignite_Heat_Crash.pngUsing Heat Crash as aPignitehttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:800px-Bianca_Pignite_Flame_Charge.pngUsing Flame Charge as aPignitehttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bianca_and_Pignite.pngBianca and Pignitehttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bianca_Pignite_Nimbasa_Gym.pngPignite at Nimbasa City Gymhttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:250px-Bianca_Emboar.pngBianca's Emboar at the Donamite Tournamenthttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Emboar_using_attract.pngEmboar using Attract at the Unova league Add a photo to this gallery Episode AppearancesEdit As A PigniteEdit As an EmboarEdit Category:Pokemon Category:Characters